


Infinity swap (Season 3)

by MsMongoose



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Guys this is just season 3, Infinity Train AU, Romantic Fluff, Sapphic, What do you think is going too happen?, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMongoose/pseuds/MsMongoose
Summary: This is infinity train but theirs a few key differences.  A bunch of characters are swapped around.  Yeah, this is just a swap au I felt like making,  I hope you guys have fun with it.  I need too write more often, so if you have any advice that would be very appreciated ^^
Relationships: Mikayla & Tulip Olsen, Mikayla/Tulip Olsen, Swap! Mikayla/Swap! Tulip Olsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Infinity swap (Season 3)

The chatter of Apex Kid's could be heard from both of the leader's rooms. Just like any other day, The Apex was preparing for their latest raid and that means the kid's energy and hyperness was at its peak. Wild energy coursed through the air like wind while they weaponized whatever blunt object they could find.

Mikayla, the leader of the Apex, was picking out knee-pads and arm-pads from her closet. She eventually grabbed some yellow ones. The colors went the best with her violet roller-skates. She went to her mirror, reapplying her mark with a giddy smirk with some old red lipstick she found lying around.

Tulip, The Co-leader of the Apex. Was concentrating on the code that was on her bulky computer screen, trying too get some work done before they headed out. The screen's light reflecting off her glasses in her dimly lit room. Tuning out the mayhem that was coming out from outside her room and concentrating on the clacks and clicks from her keyboard. It gave her comfort and solace before she had to go on an adrenaline fueled adventure of violence and destruction. 

The two set out of their rooms to the sea of tiny followers, stepping onto their respective escalators and ready to do what they did best.

Before they left, Mikayla placed her hand on Tulip's shoulder and exchanged a glance, which Tulip responded with an understanding smile in return.

Immediately, they set their army onto the unsuspecting car ahead. Cheers and childish war cries descended onto the treasure ahead.

"Take what you want, Apex! Highest number gets the pick of the raid!" Mikayla announced as the Apex unleashed chaos and terror onto anything that stood in their way of their prize.

Tulip grappled up and smashed the singing stage lights with a crowbar, letting out a little giggle as the lights bled flames and embers in which Mikayla gracefully glided through, gliding in circles as if she was on ice.

"Look Mikayla, I'm already up by fourteen! Think you can beat that?" Tulip taunted from above with a smug look. 

"Oh but I already have, Onion-Breath" Mikayla teased back as she ripped the pages of a nearby null, making her number go up significantly higher. 

“I told you I have a sophisticated palette!” Tulip corrected once again just like everyday, playfully rolling her eyes when she came down to meet her friend. “Not my fault I have taste.” 

“Well your taste and palette are gross.” Mikayla responded, as if this was the first time she has said this over the duration of their friendship. “Have you ever heard of apples?”.

“No, actually! Please tell me about these, Ape-ples!” Tulip approached Mikayla with a smirk, both of them staring into each others eyes, waiting for the other to remark back until the interruption of Mikayla’s number going up once again.

“Whoa, rad combo! I guess you win again, freckles.” Tulip quipped.

“Oh no, you pointed out my cute freckles! How will I ever recover from such a painful insult?” Mikayla says getting mock-offended and twirling as if that's proving her point. Getting the girls into a giggling fit until the two of them noticed that there was nothing else but flames and soon ash.

“Time to go?” Tulip asked.

“Time to go.” Mikayla confirmed, 

As the leader was getting the kid’s attention, Tulip tried to open the door but it was locked.

“Ugh, another dumb train puzzle?” Tulip groaned.

“Are you kidding me?” Mikayla asked playfully, signaling for Tulip and the other Apex to join hands. Bowing as flames engulfed the car as they left. 

Even though Mikayla was always typically quick on her skates, Tulip and her would always hold hands when they leave, sharing the satisfaction of their successful raid together without saying a word.

Later that day, it was present time. A little event for both leaders and members alike,  
As the kids presented their gifts, some more trashier then others. Little Hazel revealed hers, A stagelight null falling out of her felt bag. Begging and pleading for freedom.

“Hazel, hold that null.” Mikayla ordered as she observed her reflection in the cracked bulb. “Man, the cape doesn't look as cool as I thought it would” she then threw the velvet cape one of the children had given her into the pile. “Wheel it or something.” She shrugged, walking away since present time was over.

“So I can keep Mr Light Person? I think Gary would be a good-”

Mikayla turned her head back at the girl and interrupted. “Awww, Hazel thinks this is a person and even wants to name it.”. She mocks. “Tulip, do you see a person?” she said.

Tulip shook her head, “Nope, that’s just some null the conductor made for us too play with"

"You see? That's just a null you're holding, it doesn't care about you." Mikayla knelt down to her level, shaking her head. "And honestly, I don't care for it much either." Her demeanor darkened as she stared daggers down at the quivering null.

"Just go get rid of it" Mikayla stood up, turning her back on the Apex kid and walking back to Tulip.

"Of course Ms Mikayla, right away Ms Mikayla." Hazel threw stage light over her shoulder and started to run off until Tulip stopped her 

"Actually I kinda need it, go put it in my room." The Co-Leader ordered.

"Yes, Ms Tulip" Hazel said, a bit of sorrow lacing her words as she ran off.

The leader looked over at her co-leader, confused.

"What? I need light so I can play with the game boys I found." Tulip shrugged.

"You found licensed gameboys in this mall?" Mikayla asked.

"Not licensed exactly, they were branded by Randall Corp but it's the closest I'm going to get to the actual thing…" Tulip relaxed her elbow on the railing, resting her cheek in her palm. Remembering how happy and disappointed she was when she found the special bootlegs. "Anyways, you told me you'd play my game!"

Mikayla joined her in slouching on the metal bars, "I'm a couple levels in, that's something!" She teased.

"The title and intro don't count as levels, Mikayla!" Tulip chuckled.

"I still thought it was pretty good and you know how I feel about video games." Mikayla stared over at Tulip with a grin.

"You hate them." The nerd rolled her eyes.

"I hate them-" That was true, video games were never something she was interested in, why beat up some monster when she can beat up an actual monstrous null? She can do most of the things you can do in a video game anyways

"But I like yours." Mikayla ended, more suavely than she intended. 

A flush of pink covered the red head's face as she averted her eyes to the sea of children below. Soon they were both looking down at their little army.

Some of them were either riding bikes or playing some sort of game. At break, things were usually as peaceful as they could be for the Apex.

But peaceful is never The Apex's thing usually.

Mikayla called out towards The Apex, raising her fist proudly. "May our spirits be high!” 

“And our numbers are higher!” The Apex yelled back.

“Down with the false conductor!” Tulip shouted with pride, raising her fist alongside Mikayla’s.

Ever since the robot Double-A came around out of nowhere, they’ve been impersonating the actual conductor. The True Conductor. A man in a giant orb like armor the size of the moon with a red wave sign across it. The man had numbers all across his body, the two leader’s number’s feeble in comparison. A person with that many numbers meant they were the most powerful person on the train. That conductor was their god.

“Let’s go raid another car!” Mikayla turned towards Tulip in a haste, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

“Yeah, i’m feeling it!” Tulip agreed with stars in her eyes.

“Lets go raid one more car!” Mikayla announced towards their followers.

“One more car! One more car! One more car! One more car!” The children cheered and chanted in unison. Tulip and Mikayla exchanged a look and wicked smiles caressing their faces. Proud of what they created and excitement on what they're about to do.

Some time later, The Apex entered a car inhabited by rabbits and some cats could be seen here and there. The rabbits walked and talked like humans, with different coats that varied from white too black. The houses had no walls on some sides and gravity defying staircases that floated off the ground that lead to nowhere. An overall peaceful society. But none of that concerned The Apex.

Mikayla started dashing towards the inhabitants, shoving them to the ground. All while smashing things with her nailed bat. The children took after their leaders as they caused more violence and chaos. Smashing windows and beating up whatever null that came into their sight.

As Mikayla smashed some telephone-stand, Tulip sprinted over with a new chef's hat on her head.

“Looks like someone wants a new nickname Chefs Hat!” Mikayla teased.

“Oh really? It was so subtle I didn’t notice!” Tulip joked back only to end in her best friend flicking off her potential new nickname.

Suddenly bigger rabbit guards holding plain bagel shields and plastic butter knives the size of swords. “We have come in the name of King Cottontail-”

“Think fast!” Mikayla remarked as she effortlessly skated towards a gravity defying staircase and kicked one of the guard’s in the face, making him eat her wheels. Then looking over at Tulip, too see what she had in store. Tulip led the remaining guard, she turned on her gravity boots and did a wallrun thus knocking it out. Smugly looking at her number increasing, her score if you will.

Mikayla placed a hand on her shoulder until the car started shaking, it felt like an earthquake. The Apex kids stopped dead in their tracks to process what was going on until it dawned on Mikayla. “It's a shifter..” She said in shock. “Back to the mall, Apex!”

All the kids scurried towards the exit door in a rush, their leaders not far behind until the gravity suddenly changed and Tulip got caught in some wall debris. Mikayla looked back at her and darted back to lift off the remaining debris. She couldn’t just leave her behind, she can’t. They vowed to always have each other's backs, no matter what.

“Ugh, my whole body wants me dead.” Tulip complained as Mikayla picked her up

“Well don’t die yet!” Mikayla quipped. She searched for any possible escape until she saw the other door (Well it didn’t have a door, it was more of a doorway).

“You think you can actually get us across without us...Y’know..Dying?” Tulip asked, worried that either of them aren’t going to make it. Even the mere thought of something happening to the other was unfathomable.

“Nope.” Mikayla answered simply with a blank expression.

“Wait wha- Oh crap!” Tulip shrieked as Mikayla grappled onto a random car outside, feeling the burning sensation of their skin dragging across the ground. Swerving to avoid a bypassing null, breaking the rope thus throwing them outside on the metal bridge. It was not elegant to say the least as Mikayla could feel the bruises already as she got up.

“Tulip..?” Mikayla called dizzly until she heard the rubbing of metal. “Tulip?!” Mikayla looked behind her too see Tulip gripping on the bridge for dear life but failing as she was about to slip. Thankfully Mikayla saved her just in time.

“Oh my god..I owe you a soda.” Tulip catches her breath, trying to regain whatever nerves and rational thoughts she had left.

“Dude, you owe me the whole vending machine. Also some new roller skates and a new harpoon pack.” Mikayla said.

“They're both broken?” Tulip asked.

“Beyond broken.” Mikayla said, looking down sadly at her shattered skate wheels thus throwing both broken objects over the bridge.

“Well we can always swap it out back at base, I mean it shouldn’t be that far away.” Tulip checked her number tracker that thankfully didn’t in the crash.

“What even happened, aren’t cars not supposed to shift with people inside it?” Mikayla asked herself.

“Well, who has the power to do that?” Tulip brought up, not looking up from her device.

“That stupid little hunk of metal.” Mikayla’s eyebrow furrowed and her lips bent in distaste.

“I think The Fake Conductor just unleashed her first attack..” Tulip said positivity.

“You actually think it was an attack?” Mikayla asked.

“I mean it would be strange for her not to..” Tulip shrugged. 

“Ugh, the base is forty seven cars away!” Tulip complained. “It’ll take us two weeks, maybe more just to get back!” Complaining soon shifted to panic as Tulip began to grip her sweater sleeves.

Mikayla took notice of this and quickly but playfully elbowed her. “Hey, calm down! It's not the worst thing in the world, even if it was we’re Tulip and Mikayla! Just me and you, like it always has been.”. Tulip sighed happily, “Yeah, like it always has been..”

They opened the doors to a brightly colored indoor playground, they looked at each other in confusion but then continued onwards.


End file.
